Waxer
Waxer was one of the most prominent clone troopers of Ghost Company, fighting in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. He was placed under the command of Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody. He was commonly seen fighting alongside Boil, and participated in the Battle of Ryloth, the Second Battle of Geonosis, and the Battle of Umbara. During the Battle of Umbara, he was killed when the treacherous Jedi General Pong Krell intentionally deployed his own troops against one another in an effort to sabotage the Republic's efforts on the planet. Equipment Being a member of Ghost Company , Waxer bore many orange markings on his Phase I Clone Trooper Armor . An orange streak ran down the midsection of his helmet. In battle, he wielded a DC-15S Blaster. Waxer's phase II armor sported similar markings, however, like Boil, an illustration of Numa was added to the side of his helmet. Innocents of Ryloth Waxer was involed in the Battle of Ryloth to help free the Twi'leks from the Separatist leader Wat Tambor. The 212th Battallion was lead by Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody, who were ordered to take out the proton cannons in the city of Nabat, to let Mace Windu and the other Republic forces get through. On the outskirts of Nabat, Obi-Wan Kenobi ordered Cody to take Boil and Waxer and scout ahead for enemy activity. When they seperated from Cody and Wooley, they found a young female Twi'lek named Numa. Waxer wanted to take her with them, but Boil reminded him what would happen if she came. Numa looked terrified and Waxer tried to calm her down by taking off his helmet, to show that he is not a droid. Then Boil gave Numa a ration bar. After eating the bar, Numa called Waxer and Boil "nerra". Just as they were about to leave, a recon droid flew by to spy on Obi-Wan and the other clone troopers. After the recon droid flew past them, they continued their scouting, with Numa following them behind. But soon Numa lead Waxer and Boil to her home in Nabat. As they entered, Numa started to tear up. Then Numa hugged Waxer and Boil. Commander Cody contacted them via comlink. When they saw it, Boil told Waxer that they'll be polishing astromech droids if they can't explain it. When Waxer, Boil, and Numa a group of Guttkurs found them, and the pair quickly ran back into the house. Numa took Boil and Waxer through a network of tunnels below the village, starting with the ones at her home. But once they met Cody, Obi-Wan and the rest of Ghost Company asked where they were. Obi-Wan saw what had side tracked them from the mission and understood. Waxer informed his general that Numa knew her way around the tunnels very well, which resulted in Kenobi, Waxer and Boil to move through the tunnels to free the hostages while Cody and Ghost Comapany created a diversion on the force of Wat Tambor's droid army. Obi-Wan took Numa, Waxer, and Boil through the holding area, where the Guttkurs had been held. He ordered Waxer and Boil to come with him, while Numa remained behind. Cody and Ghost Company began their attack against TX-20 and the battle droids. While TX-20 was busy, Obi-Wan, Waxer, and Boil destroyed the battle droids around the Twi'leks. Then Obi-Wan started to slice off the cuffs from the Twi'lek's hands. A battle droids spotted the captured Twi'leks escaping. TX-20 turned his AAT around and started to fire at them. Once the all the Twi'leks escaped, Obi-Wan told Waxer and Boil to help destroy the proton cannons. Obi-Wan fired at a cannon with his own, and the others too, but they were already destroyed. TX-20 fired at his proton cannon, which destroyed it, and throwing Waxer, Boil, and Obi-Wan across the ground. Numa ran over to Waxer to assist him, then to Obi-Wan. Suddenly, TX-20 aimed his cannon at Obi-Wan and Numa, but just before he could fire, the Twi'leks, inspired by Numa's courage, jumped to him and viciously tore him apart. Immeditately after, the Republic transports, lead by Mace Windu, landed, and the rest of the forces walked off the ships. Just as they left, Waxer and Boil asked what "nerra" meant: Obi-Wan translated it as "brother". Landing at Point Rain During the Second Battle of Geonosis, Cody ordered Waxer and Boil to rescue General Kenobi from a downed LAAT/i gunship, named Bad Kitty. When they reached the gunship, Waxer commented about how they always seem to get the "fun" jobs, but Boil corrected him that getting back to the square would be the challenge. The two clone troopers open up the doors to the gunship and saw Kenobi and Trapper injuried, being the only survivors of the crash Waxer and Boil help the two injured men back to the square. Carnage of Krell Throughout the Battle of Umbara, Waxer led his own platoon of Ghost Company clone troopers. He received a message from General Krell, saying that the Umbarans were using clone trooper armor to attack their enemies. Waxer and the rest of his platoon attacked Rex and the 501st. Rex checked the clone's helmets and found out they were clones, not Umbarans. He ordered everyone to take off their helmets and both sides realized that they were all clones and were turned against each other by Krell. Waxer, who was severely injured during the battle was questioned by Rex. Waxer told them that Krell informed them that the Umbarans would be advancing at the coordinates. Waxer died shortly after. Appearances *Innocents of Ryloth *Landing at Point Rain *Darkness on Umbara *Carnage of Krell Facts *In the comic ''Slaves of the Republic, Waxer was the clone that reports to Kenobi during the mission to Kiros. Due to Waxer dying one episode earlier in Carnage of Krell, his role was replaced with Boil. Trivia02.jpg13467.jpg|Waxer's helmet, with a new illustration of Numa on it Waxer Phase II.jpg|Waxer, right before his death on Umbara Waxer in ARF Trooper Armour.jpg|Waxer in ARF trooper armor Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Clone Troopers Category:Ghost Company Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:ARF Troopers Category:Republic Category:Deceased